


Three's the way to go

by Criska



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gratuitous amounts of cum, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Three cute boys get it on.





	Three's the way to go

"Nishishi~ If only you could see the wrecked look on your face, Saihara-chan~" Ouma taunted as he stroked Saihara's soft, slightly sweat-matted, hair.

Saihara flushed even further in embarrassment, his arms clamping down harder around Kaito's back, nails raking red indents across the broad expanse of tanned flesh. 

"Shut your trap, Ouma" Kaito managed between ragged breaths, his thrusting motions into Saihara filling the room with loud, sloppy sounds. "Where do you get off acting like you don't slip into a cock frenzy yourself?"

"Saihara-chan's  _really_  into it, though" Ouma smirked as he slid a hand down to thumb along Saihara's stiff, rosy nipple, the bright flush of them a strong contrast to his milky white skin. 

Saihara could only give out a high-strung moan at the added stimulation, hole eagerly squeezing down around Kaito's thick cock drilling his insides. His throat felt rough and sore from the strain he put on it for the better part of the past hour, yet his moans kept flowing out unabashedly.

"Why don't -ah- you do something fruitful for once and put that snarky mouth of yours to use?" Kaito proposed with a pointed look at Saihara's bare chest.

" _Mon plaisir_ ~" Ouma singsonged, the bed squeaking along with his change of position.

A sharp gasp cut into the air as the flat of a wet tongue grazed across Saihara's nipple, sending off a wave of tremors through his body and prompting his chest to arch into Ouma's teasing lips. Swift flicks of a nimble tongue proceeded to abuse at the sensitive nubs, the skilled mouth indulging Saihara by suckling at them every now and then, pulling hard like a baby drawing milk from his mom's teats. Saihara was very much male and nothing was going to come out, but that didn't deter Ouma's efforts. 

"Ah! Ouma-kun!" He moaned in appreciation of the boy's touch.

Through half-slitted eyes, Saihara saw Kaito toss the lube somewhere and move a slicked up hand down to Ouma's lower back, right before a set of teeth clamped down hard around his nipple. 

It should have hurt, should have cut through his body like shattered glass, but Saihara only felt the rush of pleasure, the jerk of his leaking dick across his belly thoroughly welcoming the pain. 

Ouma's moans soothed over his nipple as the small boy absently sucked at the nub, hips greedily pushing back against Kaito's thick fingers. From where he was, Saihara could only guess that Kaito was two fingers in; Ouma always opened up easily for them and drawn-out preparation was rather pointless when they were as worked up as now, their minds reduced to the basic need to _fuck, fuck, **fuck**_. 

"Hey, Shuichi, what do you say we-" Kaito licked his lips, and Saihara could feel his cock pulse hard inside him, digging ever deeper inside. "Doubleteam Ouma?"

Shivers raked down Saihara's spine as pictures of Ouma's tight hole adjusting to the girth of both their cocks flooded his thoughts, they had never both fucked him before, stretched him out further with toys at most, but suddenly the thought was too compelling to scrap. From the way Ouma moaned along his nub, he knew the little minx was very much onboard with the idea as well.  

A sharp nod was all it took before Kaito pulled back, the fine string of precum that stretched on between his cock and the loose pucker snapping as he moved away, leaving Saihara's gaping hole to flutter around nothing. It wasn't exactly pleasant to be left hanging, but he reasoned that what was to follow would make it up. 

He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Kaito grab a hold of Ouma's ass and dive into the small boy tongue first.

"Momo~ta-chan!!" Ouma cried out, holding onto Saihara like he'd an anchor as Kaito forcibly held him still while he fucked him open with his tongue. From first-hand experience, Saihara knew how maddeningly good Kaito was at eating ass; the tall boy knew exactly what spots to prod, how to curl his tongue to delve ever deeper, when to draw back and lap along the rim, plus, the chafing of his facial hair always provided that extra edge. 

His attention was pulled back as a jolt coursed through him at the sensation of Ouma's fingers tracing along his abused hole. They smoothly slipped inside, four of them easily fitting from how stretched Kaito had left him. His trembling hand settled on Ouma's hair as he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, his senses tuned to the slurping noises of Kaito eating out Ouma, and the relief the fingers inside him provided. 

After minutes that stretched on like hours, Saihara's eyes fluttered open when Kaito finally pipped up.

"You should be good to go" he assessed, his thumbs holding Ouma's hole open to get a good look. 

A light smack across Ouma's ass sounded in the room as the small boy got a move on. With a certain grace to his limbs, he slung a leg across Saihara's hips and straddled him, his ass hanging right above his stiff cock, grazing the tip but moving away every time it'd catch at the slit.

Before Saihara could protest, Kaito took the reins. "Enough of your teasing, already" He huffed and grabbed Ouma's hip from behind, while his other hand directed Saihara's straining cock to his opening, successfully feeding his cock into him.  

"Hng!" Saihara gasped, head tilted back as his cock was suddenly wrapped in the warmth of Ouma's tight ass, his slick walls instantly clenching around the throbbing member. For all his teasing, Ouma got pretty desperate and hungry when it came down to it. 

Ouma leaned down until his face was lined up with Saihara's ear, fueling his arousal with high-pitched moans. "Aaah~... Saihara-chan feels sooo goo~d inside..." he licked at the shell of his ear then, nibbling at the sensitive lobe. 

Saihara could only answer with moans and pants of his own, his hips snapping up out of rhythm, opening Ouma further than Kaito's tongue was able to reach. Distantly, he could make out the sounds of Kaito's hand stroking his cock, to the sight of them, he presumed.

"Aren't you, -ah- joining us?" He inquired with difficulty, Ouma following suit as he craned his head to get a look at Kaito "That's right! Hurry up and get your cock inside me already!" He ordered as he teasingly bounced his butt to spur him on, the squishy flesh jiggling around, walls carefully clenched around Saihara so he wouldn't slip out from the motion. 

"Hmph, I intended to work you up to it but if you're gonna be bossy..." 

A sharp cry sounded in the room before Saihara could register either Ouma's body freezing above him or the fat cock that lined up against his. His own mind melted into a puddle of sensations as the tight fit became even snugger, the throbs of Kaito's cock and the warmth of Ouma's ass providing him with mindnumbing stimulation.

"F-fuck, you're so fucking tight" Kaito grunted, leaning down until his chest was pressed flush against Ouma's back, his voice rough against his ear. 

"Hnnng... it fee~ls sooo full" Ouma whimpered, tentatively flexing his insides around them, although he was so stretched out it proved to be to no avail. 

Saihara didn't dare move, not wanting to be too eager and hurt Ouma. However, he perked up when Kaito spoke "You just gotta follow my lead, Shuichi, kay?"

Then Kaito's cock picked up a pace, thrusting in hard before drawing back -sending Saihara's nerves ablaze with how amazing it felt to have his cock rub along his inside Ouma-, and it dawned on Saihara he was meant to move in reverse. 

Soon enough, the two boys had established a smooth pace inside Ouma, surprisingly encountering little awkward shuffling. The mechanics of DP nailed, they could entirely focus on the feel of the both of them fucking into Ouma at once, his ass but a scorching vice around their pulsing cocks. 

"Fuck, fuuuuck!!" Ouma's moans were out of control along Saihara's ears, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and tears. He couldn't get any break with how well-timed the poundings of the cocks against his sweet nub were. His own neglected dick was dripping a liberal amount of precum along Saihara's belly, each assault on his prostate milking more pre out of it. 

Kaito's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Ouma's ass and saw how wrecked he was for himself: the bouncy flesh was a bright red from the rough snapping of hips against it, and even though his pink, slick hole was plugged up with their cocks, their joined precum was leaking out on every thrust, trailing along Ouma's thighs. Despite being filled up, he was still twitching, almost as though there was still a gap inside him to be plugged. 

"Jesus fuck, you're a nasty whore." Kaito couldn't act like that didn't get his rocks off, though. Curious to know how far Ouma could go, he brought a hand to his asscheek and used his thumb to spread his hole apart further, slipping the tip of it into the narrow opening that created.

Saihara's head thrust back as Ouma's teeth clamped down on his ear, his cock jerking hard along Kaito's from the feeling of pleasure bordering on pain seeping into his core. Still, he felt the wetness of tears prickle along his face, and that hit him with a pang of worry. "M-Momota-kun, are you sure -hng- it's okay to take it this far?" 

That question prompted a chuckle from Kaito, and before Saihara could question what brought that on the tall boy had grabbed Ouma's hair and yanked his head back.

Saihara's eyes widened in shock. "O-oh..."

Ouma's face may have been flushed and slick with tears and snot, but his purple eyes were positively glazed over with lust, his pupils blown out and out of focus. His red lips were parted around harsh breaths, strings of saliva connecting them, drool trailing down his chin. He really looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this, and while that fueled Saihara's arousal it also filled him with affection for the boy. Gently, he cradled Ouma's neck with one hand and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss, as he eased his thrusts to a less brutal pace, leaving the fucking Ouma's brains out part to Kaito. 

Ouma moaned into the kiss, Kaito's thrusts picking up as he didn't have to time them with Saihara's anymore. He was essentially bringing the three of them to climax as his cock rutted along Saihara's on every thrust and roughly jabbed at Ouma's most sensitive parts. Somehow, the wet kissing noises from the two boys were really getting to Kaito, the heat in his belly unfurling as he thought he wouldn't exactly mind watching them make out for hours on end, lithe bodies flush together and tongues intertwined into sloppy kisses, with the sole relief of his hand on his cock. 

They had time to explore that line of thought though, right now the three of them were strung taunt and it was up to him to bring them to completion. He drew back until his cock nearly slipped out of the fucked out hole, and brought his hands on Ouma's hips. Splaying them out so they could fully reach around the span of them, his arm muscles rippled as he simultaneously pulled Ouma backwards and fucked back inside in a strong motion, hips smacking hard against bruised skin, throbbing cock unapologetically grinding up Saihara's and hitting Ouma's prostate dead-on. 

"AHH!" Ouma and Saihara's cries echoed in the room at once, the splashing sounds of Ouma's cum spurting across Saihara's chest signaling his orgasm, while Saihara's cock jerked inside Ouma's ass as he filled him up with gooey, creamy cum. 

Ouma slumped over Saihara, their chests rising and falling in unison, while Kaito's hands on his hips kept Ouma's ass up, rocking back and forth to the whimpers of Ouma as his motions caused Saihara's cum to ooze out of Ouma's ass. Probably to take his mind off the growing soreness, Saihara cupped Ouma's cheek and resumed their kissing, wet and messy, their tangled tongues peeking through their mouths.

A hot coil tightened in Kaito's stomach as he took in the sheer luscious picture the two boys were making, unable to advert his eyes from their nimble, pink tongues lazily curling around each other, either boy sometimes switching it up by nipping along the sensitive muscle or sucking at it.

"Shit!" Kaito cursed as he squeezed down hard on Ouma's hips and repeatedly jutted his hips back and forth, milking himself into the used-up hole.

"Aaaah..." Ouma moaned in a long breath as he felt the thick spunk release inside him and splash his tender walls white. He got off on creampies like no one else for how claimed they made him feel, and getting dicked raw by Kaito was his absolute top favorite as he came _a lot_.

It took around two minutes of rocking for the tall boy to be completely wrung dry, jerks of his cock delivering streams of potent seed deep inside Ouma all the while, Saihara nibbling along his bottom lip as he let him soak in the feel of being marked so thoroughly from within. 

Kaito made sure to be slow and careful as he pulled out, his cock popping out along with Saihara's spent one in a wet noise. That left Ouma's gaping hole on full display, the loose opening uselessly twitching around the globs of cum dribbling out of his ass. As drained as he was, Kaito couldn't resist leaning in and swiping the flat of his tongue up the abused crack, dipping it up the leaking slit and scooping out his and Saihara's mixed cum with practiced flexes.

"M-Momota-chan..." Ouma shivered as he arched back into his face, welcoming the pleasant sensation. He indulged him with a few more licks along his dripping hole, before pulling away and flopping down besides them, eyes closed as he came down from his high.

Some rustling sounded next to him, before two hands settled on his face, one on his left cheek, the other on the opposite side. He didn't need to open his eyes, rather wrapping an arm around each of the boys' waist, and accepted the kisses that littered his lips, a sloppy tongue dragging along the skin, as teeth teased at them. Truly, that must have been what bliss was made of. 

That is, until a bell rang across the room.

"Momota, are you here?" Maki's voice chimed in through the door.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
